cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Current job tags of the New Pacific Order
This is a list of job tags used by the New Pacific Order. Imperial Leadership Imperial Officers Image:Emperor.jpg|The Emperor is the ruler of the New Pacific Order and has power over all departments. Image:Emperor.jpg Image:NPOregent.jpg|The Regent has power over all departments in Pacifica. The Regent represents the Emperor where the Emperor is unavailable. Image:NPOregent.jpg Image:NPOcouncelor.jpg| Counselors are former IOs who have retired from "active service" but retained in the Imperial Staff Image:NPOcouncelor.jpg Image:NPOinternalaffairs.jpg|Internal Affairs Officers are tasked with the maintenance of the departments responsible for internal dealings, such as the Academy or SCS Image:NPO-IA.jpg Image:NPOmilitaryaffairs.jpg|The Military Affairs officers oversee the military of the NPO, they are also Grand Marshals in the Army of Pacifica Image:NPO-MA.jpg Image:NPOforeignaffairs.jpg|Foreign Affairs officers are tasked with carrying out foreign policy as directed by the Standardfuhrer. They oversee the direct running of the Diplomatic Corp Image:NPO-FA.jpg Image:NPOeconomicaffairs.jpg|Economic Affairs officers run the Bank of Pacifica and oversee the creation and distribution of aid throughout the alliance Image:NPO-EA.jpg Image:NPOnewsandpropaganda.jpg|News and Propaganda acts as Imperial oversight for the Media department, responsible for the appointment of ranking officers Image:NPO-NP.jpg Image:Maestro.jpg|The Maestro is in charge of the Pacific Orchestra and musical related tasks Image:Maestro.jpg Other Imperial Related File:Imperatoremeritus.jpg|Emperors of the New Pacific Order who have since stepped down from active duty. File:Imperatoremeritus.jpg File:Officeremeritus.jpg|Officer Emeritus is for those serving officers who have held Imperial Officer positions before but have since retired from active work File:Officeremeritus.jpg Military Command :Main Article: Military Command of the New Pacific Order The Military Command is responsible for alliance defense, developing military strategy for the alliance, and other leadership functions. High Command Image:NPOgrandmarshal.jpg|Grand Marshals are the highest rank within Military Command itself, and they also double as Military Affairs IOs File:NPOgrandmarshal.jpg Image:NPOgeneral.jpg|The General oversees the more day-to-day running of the Pacifican War Machine and has the power to appoint people to positions File:NPOgeneral.jpg Image:NPOcolonel.jpg|The colonels are charged with looking after three battalions each as well as monitoring the war machine daily File:NPOcolonel.jpg Battalion Command Image:NPOomegalt.jpg|Leader of Omega Battalion File:NPOomegalt.jpg Image:NPOzetalt.jpg|Leader of Zeta Battalion File:NPOzetalt.jpg Image:NPOepsilonlt.jpg|Leader of Epsilon Battalion File:NPOepsilonlt.jpg Image:NPOdeltalt.jpg|Leader of Delta Battalion File:NPOdeltalt.jpg Image:NPOgammalt.jpg|Leader of Gamma Battalion File:NPOgammalt.jpg Image:NPObetalt.jpg|Leader of Beta Battalion File:NPObetalt.jpg Image:NPOalphalt.jpg|Leader of Alpha Battalion File:NPOalphalt.jpg Image:NPOmilitarynco.jpg|The very beginnings of a military career in the NPO, the NCOs are attached to the Battalion Lts and help run the battalions along side them, freeing up the Battalion Lts for other work File:NPOmilitarynco.jpg Media Master propagandists all, the members of the Media Corps are responsible for the signatures, avatars and video you see, as well as speeches, message development and public relations. Leadership File:Director.jpg|The Director is a rank above Coordinator, only active if there is no IO of News and Propaganda File:Director.jpg Image:NPOcoordinator.jpg|The Coordinator is a rank below the IO of News and Propaganda, overseeing the three different Media branches and making sure that each branch works smoothly with the other File:NPOcoordinator.jpg Writing Image:NPOcopyeditor.jpg|The Copy Editor controls the Writing branch of Media File:NPOcopyeditor.jpg Image:NPOseniorcorrespondent.jpg|The SCs are directly below the Copy Editor in rank, and help set up and run projects File:NPO-SC.jpg Image:NPOscribe.jpg|The scribes are the backbone of Writing, they help turn in pieces for different work File:NPOscribe.jpg Graphics Image:NPOgraphicseditor.jpg|The Graphics Editor is head of the Graphics branch of Media, and oversees the entire section File:NPOgraphicseditor.jpg Image:Graphicsofficer.jpg|GOs are one rank below the Editors, and help with running Graphics and setting projects, etc File:Graphicsofficer.jpg Image:NPOartifexpacificae.jpg|The backbone of Graphics, these artists turn in work for the various projects, both on official Media work and for requests made by the members of the Order File:NPO-AP.jpg Broadcasting Image:NPOstationmanager.jpg|The Station Master oversees the entire radio, including staff appoints and makes sure that the radio is running smoothly File:NPO-SM.jpg Image:NPOstationofficer.jpg|Station Officers assist the Station Manager in the day-to-day running of the Radio Track. File:NPOstationofficer.jpg Image:Mixmaster.jpg|Mix Masters oversee the Disc Jockeys and the running of their shows File:Mixmaster.jpg Image:NPOdiscjockey.jpg|The Disc Jockeys play music and host shows on the Pacific Radio. File:NPOdiscjockey.jpg Image:NPOcomposer.jpg| File:NPOcomposer.jpg Wiki File:Wiki Manager.png|Oversees the wiki team File:Wiki Manager.png File:Senior Wiki Author.png|A rank below Manager, helps the Wiki Manager set projects and monitor the wiki File:Senior Wiki Author.png File:Wiki Author.png|The main force behind the wiki, authors look after, create and repair articles where needed File:Wiki Author.png Intel :Main Article: Military Intelligence of the New Pacific Order The intent of the Military Intelligence department is to keep an eye on the events and actions in the cyberverse to identify, locate and assess situations that could potentially compromise the security of the New Pacific Order and the safety of her members. Image:NPOintelligencedirector.jpg|The Intelligence Director is the highest ranking intelligence officer within the Order, and leads the department. The Intel Officer works closely with the rest of High Command and presents information to them File:NPO-ID.jpg Image:NPOcryptographer.jpg|Cryptographers are responsible for carrying out day-to-day duties within Intel and seeing that the orders given by the Intel Director are carried out File:NPOcryptographer.jpg Image:NPOtacticalanalyst.jpg|The tactical analysts lead sub sections of Intel and oversee the work done in them by the field agents File:NPOtacticalanalyst.jpg File:Seniorfieldagent.jpg|A step up from field agents, for those who have worked hard File:Seniorfieldagent.jpg Image:NPOfieldagent.jpg|The field agents form the back bone of the Intel Department, working tirelessly to help keep Pacifica safe File:NPOfieldagent.jpg Recruitment :Main Article: Recruiting Corps of the New Pacific Order The Recruiters Corps is a fun, laid back institution tasked with the responsibility of bringing in new, fresh members to the New Pacific Order. File:NPO-RCchief.jpg|The Chief of Recruitment is the person responsible for running the RC Department. They make choices about how the tasks will be dealt with and if new recruiting methods should be introduced '''File:NPO-RCchief.jpg' Image:NPOheadhunter.jpg|Head hunters oversee each individual section of the RC and lead them Image:NPOheadhunter.jpg Image:NPOtaletagent.jpg|Talent agents are a step below headhunters. They assist their Head Hunter with running the sub-section within RC Image:NPOtaletagent.jpg File:Enlister.jpg|A rank recognizing hard work done by individual Recruiters. File:Enlister.jpg Image:NPOrecruiter.jpg|Recruiters are the backbone of the RC, they are responsible for the work that gets carried out. They tirelessly send messages to new and old nations as well as assist in coming up with new ideas for the RC Image:NPOrecruiter.jpg Curator File:NPOcaretaker.png|Oversees the Library of Pacifica and staff appointments File:NPOcaretaker.png File:NPOcurator.png|Responsible for the maintenance of the Library and sorting pieces created by all Pacificans File:NPOcurator.png Star Guard File:Astronomer.png|Oversees the team in charge of Franco's Star and handling staff operations File:Astronomer.png File:Observer.png|The Observers look after Franco's Star by making sure that the required nations are in their positions File:Observer.png Sitter Guard File:Overseer.png|The Overseer ensures that all requests are filled File:Overseer.png File:Watchdog.png|These people watch the nations of fellow members who are away and require a sitter File:Watchdog.png Commissariat of Pacifican Culture (Culture Corps) File:NPOChargedaffaireslenin.png|Head of CPC, oversees all Culture Corps activities and planning File:NPOChargedaffaireslenin.png File:NPOCulturalaffairsofficerl.png|Deputy head of CPC, assists the Charge d' Affaires in running the department File:NPOCulturalaffairsofficerl.png File:NPOAttachelenin2.png|Completes and helps with the projects set by leadership File:NPOAttachelenin2.png Research & Development File:Brain.png|Oversees the entire department including what work needs to be done and staff appointments File:Brain.png File:Pedagogue.png|Assists the Brain with what ever work is required File:Pedagogue.png File:Professor.png|The Professors oversee the sections and ensure work is being completed File:Professor.png File:R&dscientist.png|Completes the set work File:R&dscientist.png File:Researcher.png|Researchers assist with nation growth questions and develop guides File:Researcher.png Mentor Corp File:Chief-Ment.jpg|The Chief Mentor oversees the entire Mentor Corp, and the implementation of policy and staff appointments File:Chief-Ment.jpg File:Dep-Chief-Ment.jpg|The Deputy's assist the Chief with their work and ensure the Mentor Corp is running smoothly File:Dep-Chief-Ment.jpg File:Alpha-Ment-ldr.jpg|Oversees the Mentors in Alpha Bat File:Alpha-Ment-ldr.jpg File:Beta-Ment-ldr.jpg|Oversees the Mentors in Beta Bat File:Beta-Ment-ldr.jpg File:Gamma-Ment-ldr.jpg|Oversees the Mentors in Gamma Bat File:Gamma-Ment-ldr.jpg File:Delta-Ment-ldr.jpg|Oversees the Mentors in Delta Bat File:Delta-Ment-ldr.jpg File:Epsilon-Ment-ldr.jpg|Oversees the Mentors in Epsilon Bat File:Epsilon-Ment-ldr.jpg File:Zeta-Ment-ldr.jpg|Oversees the Mentors in Zeta Bat File:Zeta-Ment-ldr.jpg File:Omega-Ment-ldr.jpg|Oversees the Mentors in Omega Bat File:Omega-Ment-ldr.jpg File:Alpha-Ment-2.jpg|Mentor in Alpha Bat File:Alpha-Ment-2.jpg File:Beta-Ment-1.jpg|Mentor in Beta Bat File:Beta-Ment-1.jpg File:Gamma-Ment.jpg|Mentor in Gamma Bat File:Gamma-Ment.jpg File:Delta-Ment.jpg|Mentor in Delta Bat File:Delta-Ment.jpg File:Epsilon-Ment.jpg|Mentor in Epsilon Bat File:Epsilon-Ment.jpg File:Zeta-Ment.jpg|Mentor in Zeta Bat File:Zeta-Ment.jpg File:Omega-Ment.jpg|Mentor in Omega Bat File:Omega-Ment.jpg File:Mentortag.jpg|Mentor File:Mentortag.jpg'' Tech Corp :Main Article Tech Corps of the New Pacific Order The Technology Corps, or Tech Corps, has had many incarnations since its inception in 2007. Its mission statement, however, has always remained the same: “To provide much needed technology at the lowest cost possible”. To accomplish this, the Order has gathered a talented group of members to head a department that has moved over 80,000 units of technology. Image:NPOexecutive.jpg|A step up from manager, executives look after the long term issues facing the Tech Corps as well as trying to improve it however they can '''Image:NPOexecutive.jpg Image:NPOmanager.jpg|Managers are tasked with overseeing the day-to-day management of the Corp and ensuring that it runs smoothly Image:NPOmanager.jpg File:Technologyadvisor.jpg|A position outside of Executive and Manager, the Tech Advisors continue to work with the Tech Corps but may be former executives or managers themselves File:Technologyadvisor.jpg Image:NPOdispatcher.jpg|Dispatchers work tirelessly putting together tech deals and coordinating between the buyer and seller Image:NPOdispatcher.jpg Image:NPOseniorprocurer.jpg|Procurers that had sent out a certain amount of tech for a period of time can be acknowledged with this tag File:NPO-SP.jpg Image:NPOprocurer.jpg|Smaller/lower ranking nations that are responsible for the production of technology for the Order Image:NPOprocurer.jpg Council :Main Article:Council Pacifica The Council's duty is to serve as the direct link between the membership and the Imperial government of the Order. Alongside some other tasks, their main purpose is to serve every Pacifican comrade. This is achieved by being available whenever possible for all suggestions, concerns, ideas, questions and problems that members might want to talk about with somebody from the administrative staff. Councilors are elected and serve two month terms. Every month three of the six Councilors will be up for election and any full member is allowed to run. All they need is to be nominated by another member and have been in good standing with the Alliance for at least one month. Image:NPOcouncilor.jpg|There are 6 elected Councilors who are charged with representing the Body Republic and to serve each of the Pacifican members as well as coming up with activities and projects to increase the activity and productivity of the Order Image:NPOcouncilor.jpg Academy :Main Article:Academy of the New Pacific Order'' Image:NPOschoolmaster.jpg|Handles staff appointments and academy policy '''File:NPO-AcaSM.jpg File:NPODean.jpg|The Deans handle day-to-day running of the Academy File:NPODean.jpg File:NPOProfessor.jpg|Professors Accept or Deny applications along with their past duties as instructors. File:NPOProfessor.jpg Image:NPOinstructor.jpg|Instructors are responsible for questioning Applicants and grading any test submitted. Image:NPOinstructor.jpg Diplomatic Corp :Main Article:Diplomatic Corps of the New Pacific Order The Diplomatic Corps is responsible for representing the Emperor and NPO abroad. Leadership Image:NPOimperiallegate.jpg|A step below being a Foreign Affairs IO, Legates handle day to day matters concerning the Corp File:NPOLegate.jpg Diplomats Image:NPOdiplomaticspecialenvoy.jpg|Diplomats who represent the Order's interests towards entire colour spheres of other treaty blocs File:NPO-SE.jpg Image:NPOdiplomaticconsul.jpg|Assistants to the Special Envoy File:NPO-DC.jpg Image:NPOimperialambassador.jpg|The backbone of the Diplomatic Corp, these people are sent to individual alliances to establish and maintain good relations with them File:NPOAmbassador.jpg Analyst Image:Chiefanalyst.jpg| Image:Chiefanalyst.jpg Image:NPOpoliticalanalyst.jpg|Monitor the political situation for a colour sphere File:NPO-PA.jpg Advisory Image:Militaryandeconomiccoordinator.jpg|Coordinates the MEA program File:NPO-MEACo.jpg Image:NPOmilitaryandeconomicadvisor.jpg|These people go to other alliances and help them establish their military and banking systems as well as assisting in the general development of their alliance File:NPO-MEA.jpg Bank The Pacific Bank is the financial institution of NPO. Regularly sending out hundreds of millions of dollars to New Pacific Order members and allies, the Pacific Bank contains the most highly dedicated and selfless Pacificans. Image:NPObankoverseer.jpg|'File:Boverseer.jpg' File:Bankchairman.jpg|'File:Bankchairman.jpg' File:Vicechairman.jpg|'File:Vicechairman.jpg' File:Bankexec.jpg|'File:Bankexec.jpg' Image:Bankcounsel.jpg|'Image:Bankcounsel.jpg' File:Bankdep.jpg|'File:Bankdep.jpg' File:Batbanker.jpg|'File:Batbanker.jpg' Image:Auditor.jpg|'Image:Auditor.jpg' File:Bankextra.jpg|'File:Bankextra.jpg' Image:NPObankagent.jpg|'Image:NPObankagent.jpg' Praetorian Guard The Praetorian Guard's purpose is to protect the Order and the Pacifican way of life. To that end, they work to expose impostors, run counterintelligence and counterterrorism operations and ferret out hostile spies and plotters. Image:NPOprefect.jpg|Imperial Prefects are Imperial Officers who oversee the department Image:NPOprefect.jpg Image:NPOprefect1.jpg|High Command Prefects run day-to-day operations of the Guard Image:NPOprefect1.jpg Image:NPOcenturion.jpg|Centurions assist the High Command Prefect in their operations and make sure all Praetorians are working hard Image:NPOcenturion.jpg File:Evocati.jpg|Former Prefects who now serve as advisors to the current leadership File:Evocati.jpg Image:NPOpraetorian.jpg|The backbone of the PG, these people preform the basic tasks tirelessly in their quest to keep Pacifica safe Image:NPOpraetorian.jpg Flag Owners Members of Pacifica who own a Pacifican flag. Standarstutze, signifies the first individual to own one. Image:NPOstandardbearer.jpg|Those who own an NPO or have in some way contributed to promoting Pacifica outside of the Internet are holders of this tag File:NPO-FlagSD.jpg Image:NPOStandardstutze.jpg|Those who bought an NPO Flag from the original batch hold this tag File:NPO-FlagSS.jpg Historical A historical collection of service tags of the New Pacific Order that have since been retired. Imperial Officer Image:Technologicalaffairs.jpg|The Technological Affairs officers act as Imperial oversight for the Tech Corp Image:NPO-TA.jpg Image:NPOstandartenfuhrer.jpg|The Standartenfuhrer directs foreign policy Image:NPO-SF.jpg http://pacificorder.net/forum/public/style_images/tags/IO/imperialshadow.png| Add Description http://pacificorder.net/forum/public/style_images/tags/IO/standartenbankier.png| The Standartenbankier was Imperial Oversight over all Economic Matters Imperial Advisor Image:NPOimperialadvisor.jpg|The advisors to the Emperor are drawn from respected and long serving members of the Body Republic. Their task is to give their input on various subjects, all Emperors have had their own advisory committees in the past File:NPO-ImpA.jpg Uranium Procurement Project - Image:Uppdirector.jpg - Image:NPOassistant.jpg Image:Upprocurer.jpg SCS - Image:NPOimperialleaderSCS.png Standard Moo-Cows - Image:Standardleaderm.png - Image:NPOdeputystandardleaderm.png - Image:Div1leaderm.png - Image:NPOcommunityrep.png - Image:Communityspec.png - Image:NPOcommunitycouncil.png - Image:Div2leaderm.png - Image:NPOseniorwikiauthor.png - Image:NPOwikiauthor.png - Image:Div3leaderm.png - Image:NPOseniorstarguard.png - Image:NPOstarguard.png Standard Demonica - Image:Standardleaderd.png - Image:Specopsagent.png - Image:NPOscsauditor.png - Image:Scspersonel.png Standard Imperium Sacrum - Image:Th standardleaderi.png - Image:NPOdeputystandardleaderi.png - Image:Div1leaderi.png - Image:Div2leaderi.png.png - Image:NPOdiv3leaderi.png - Image:NPOdiv4leaderi.png - Image:NPOmentor.png - Image:Seniormentor.png - Image:Mentorextra.png - Image:Scientist.png - Image:NPOseniorscientist.png - Image:Sitter.png - Image:Headsitter.png University - Image:NPOrector.jpg - Image:NPOprofessor.jpg Previous Tech Corp Badge Color - Image:Executive4.jpg - Image:Manager2.jpg - Image:Dispatcher3.jpg - Image:Distributor3.jpg - Image:Procurer1.jpg Previous Rank in Praetorian Guard - Image:Procurator.jpg Previous ACE reformed into SCS - Image:Dealer.jpg - Image:Diamondace.jpg - Image:Diamondking.jpg - Image:Diamondqueen.jpg - Image:Diamondknight.jpg - Image:Diamondknave.jpg - Image:Heartace.jpg - Image:Heartking.jpg - Image:Heartqueen.jpg - Image:Heartknight.jpg - Image:Heartknave.jpg - Image:Spadesace.jpg - Image:Spadesking.jpg - Image:Spadesqueen.jpg - Image:Spadesknight.jpg - Image:Spadesknave.jpg Prior to ACE - Image:Headofmentoring.jpg - Image:Vipguide-2.jpg - Image:Spiritguard-2.jpg - Image:Mentor-2.jpg - Image:Leadadvisor.jpg - Image:Advisor.jpg - File:Trademaker.jpg - File:Foremanofauditing.jpg - File:Headofauditing.jpg Previous Rank in the bank - Image:Bigbrothercoordinator.jpg Previous Cultural Affairs - Image:Chargedaffaires.jpg - Image:Culturalaffairsofficer.jpg - Image:Culturalattache.jpg Previous Academy - Image:NPOassistantschoolmaster.jpg Department Flags/Banners Imperial Flag - Image:Emperorflag.JPG - File:Imperial Flag 2.png New Pacific Order - Image:NPObannerflagnew.png - File:WavyNPOflag.jpg Tech Corps - Image:NPO tech.jpg Recruiter Corps - File:Recruiter Flag.png - Image:Recruiters.jpg - Image:SDRDFlag1.png Praetorian Guard - Image:NPO Pret.png - Image:Praetorian Guard2.jpg Diplomatic Corps - Image:250px-NPO DiploCorp.jpg Special Community Services - Image:SCS Logo.png Pacifican Bank - Image:NPO Bank.png Media Corps - Image:NPO Media.png Pacifica Council - Image:Counciltm1.png Pacific Academy - Image:Academyflagdraft1xj1kd4.jpg The Red Square - Image:Red Square.png The Pacific Press - Image:TPP.svg Radio Free Pacifica - Image:RFP Image rev4.png Pacific University - Image:PacUEmblemcopy.png Mentor Corps - Image:Mentor.jpg Star Guard - Image:Starguard123.png Ministry of Cultural Collectivism - Image:Ministry of Cultural Collectivism.jpg Agency for Community Excellence - Image:NPO ACE.png The Pacifican Commissariat of Internal Affairs - Image:Flagpoc2hx7.png The Tech Market - Image:Redtech.png Special Military Technicians - Image:250px-Mastereod1.png Military Intelligence New as of July 11th 2009: - File:NPOIntel-Banner2.gif - File:NPOIntel-Flag2.gif OLD: - Image:250px-Intel.jpg Military Command - Image:NPO Milcom.png - Image:Bcamz2.png - Image:Bcbkm1.png - Image:Bcggl1.png - Image:Deltaflaghz2.png - Image:Bcecn4.png - Image:Bczdz7.png - Image:Bcoqg7.png Battalion Flags - Image:Alpha.jpg - Image:Beta.jpg - Image:Gamma.jpg - Image:Delta1.jpg - Image:Epsilon.gif - Image:Zeta.jpg - Image:Omega.jpg Awards and Medals Imperial Awards - File:NPOInstructorSig.png - File:NPOBankerSig.png - File:Order of Pacifica Medal.png - File:NPODiplomaticExcellent.jpg - File:NPORecruiterSig.png Military Awards - File:Pacificanlightward.png - File:Pacificaoutstandingunitho6.png Recruiter Corps Awards - File:Recruiter_medal_2.png - File:Recruiter_medal_1.png - File:Ab1lec.jpg.png Praetorian Guard Awards - File:Praetorianlight2.png Bank Awards - File:Banking star (1st class honours).png - File:SecondClassBank.png - File:BankingUnderFireBank.png - File:BankingHonors.png Council Awards - File:Innovation rumble award.png - File:20Q.png Diplomatic Corps Awards - File:Diplo_Medal_of_Innovation.jpg - Image:Diploribbon.png - File:Diplomedal.png - File:Diploribbonplus.png Tech Corp Awards - File:Armageddon proc award.png - File:Armageddon dispatch award.png - File:Techcorpsbronze.png - File:Distinguished Managers Award.png - File:TC Exec Medal for Excellence.png Media Awards - File:MediaExcellence.png - File:MediaLeadership.png - File:5 articles.png - File:10 articles.png - File:20 articles.png - File:40 articles.png Special Dog tags - File:NPOarmageddonveteran.png Category:New Pacific Order